Ambrose The Hero
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU When Ambrose is given a message and specific instructions by an angel it leads to him beating his agoraphobia and saving 2 people. Who are the two people? How will Adrian react? Is Adrian even involved in any way. Read it and find out. Rewview


Disclaimer: Okay here's a test that will tell you if I own Monk or not

?1: Is Trudy dead?

Yes... then I don't own Monk

* * *

There are two things you need to know about Ambrose before this story will make any sense to you at all. The first thing you need to know is that he is agoraphobic. He's afraid to leave his house. He's afraid to step foot out of the house at all. The second thing you need to understand is that he would speak to angels and to the Heavenly Father. He was fateful and any instructions he was given he would follow to a tee. He was not tested to his limit however… not until December 14th, 1997  
Ambrose woke up that day and the first thing he heard was _Ambrose?  
_"Who are you," he asked  
_I am an angel. I need you to do something right now and I need you to follow my instructions __**exactly**__ as I give them. Your sister in law's life depends on it. _  
Ambrose was up in a flash. Trudy was not only his sister-in-law. She was also one of his best friends and the wife of his very best friend.  
"What do I need to do"  
_Grab a large garbage bag, _the angel instructed, _then get all the pillows you have in your house and put it in the bag._  
Ambrose was confused but he thought to himself that's no big deal. So he got the garbage back and put the pillows in the garbage bag.  
_Now I need you to get the keys to your car.  
_"T-the keys to my car? You mean I have to leave my house"  
_I'm afraid so, _the angel replied, _**Trudy's life depends on it. **_  
"O-okay. I'll do it"  
He got the keys to his car. He put it in his pocket.  
_Now I need you to go out to your car and get in the car. _  
Ambrose did that. But he got into the passenger seat.  
_IN THE DRIVERS SEAT, the angel said with a touch of irritation in his voice. He didn't have time for games. _  
"S-sorry," he said, "H-how will I know where to go"  
_Don't worry about that_, the angel told him, _I will lead you where you need to go. Once you get there you will know what you have to do. _Ambrose nodded.  
_Go straight down 1__st__ step Ave and make a right onto 3__rd__. Once you've made the right onto 3__rd__ you're going to make a quick left onto Winter Block and-  
_"One step at a time please," Ambrose begged, "I'm getting confused.  
_Sorry. Go straight down 1__st__ Step Ave and make a right onto 3__rd__. _  
Ambrose followed the directions to a tee.  
_Make a quick left on Winter block. _  
Ambrose saw Winter block and turned onto it.  
_As soon as you see 6__th__ and Winner you're going to turn into the lot. Park outside the garage and go into the parking garage. Bring the bag with you.  
_"Why would I park in the lot and then go into the parking garage?"  
_AMBROSE, the angel said sternly, I know what I'm talking about and you need to do this. I'm sorry if I sound harsh but Trudy's life hangs in the balance right now. I don't have time to pussyfoot around this. _Ambrose was more motivated. He parked and ran into the parking garage. As soon as Trudy started her car it exploded into flames. Remember what he had learned in fire safety class when he was in boy scouts he ran to the car and pulled her out. She was already on fire. He knew water would not put out that fire but make it worse. That was not the type of fire water would put out. Picking her up in his arms and ignoring the discomfort he was feeling from the heat that was burning him he carried her to a bench just a few steps away. The bag was in his hand the whole time.  
_Remember your momma, _the angel whispered. Ambrose nodded. He knew this would probably hurt but the fire needed to be put out. It wouldn't hurt if the fire wasn't there so-  
_AMBROSE LESS THINKING MORE ACTING.  
_He lay her across the bench using his whole body to support her so she wouldn't fall. Then he took 2 pillows and carefully yet quickly began to hit her with the pillows. It took 3 minutes to get the fire off of her and put it out. Then he got on his cell phone and dialed 911 for an ambulance. He explained the situation and they sent someone right away.  
While they were waiting for the ambulance he soothed her as best as he could. She passed out from the pain shortly thereafter so he really didn't have to do much. Meanwhile at the San Francisco police department Adrian's phone rang.  
"Ambrose," he asked.  
He recognized his brother's cell phone number.  
"Adrian yes it's me. There was a situation and we're on our way to San Francisco General. I'm almost certain that she's going to be okay"  
"Ambrose slow down. What happened? Who's on the way to San Francisco General and who is 'she'?"  
Ambrose filled him in on what happened.  
"OH MY GOD! I'm on my way. I will be there literally as soon as I can"  
"I'm sorry," Ambrose kept saying  
"Why are you sorry," he asked as he got up and grabbed his coat.  
"The fire was really bad. I had to hit her with the pillowed to get the fire out and I had to… the position… it was the safest way cause if she wasn't… she would have probably fallen… I-"  
"Ambrose," he said calmly, "lets try formulating a full sentence. I can't understand"  
Ambrose told him all about the incident.  
"She had to be over me so she wouldn't fall. It took-"  
"Thank GOD you were there big brother," Adrian said, "we'll talk more when I get there."  
"You're not mad at me that I had to put her over me"  
"AMBROSE you didn't do it for the heck of doing it. She was on fire literally. GOD I am so grateful to you."  
Adrian hung up the phone. Just as he was about to leave Stottlemyer walked through the door.  
"And were do you think you're going," he asked Monk.  
Monk explained the situation to him.  
"My GOD… is she alright"  
"Thanks to Ambrose she is," Monk said, "I really need to go right now. I know there are things we need to talk about and deal with but can it wait until-"  
"FORGET ABOUT THAT," Stottlemyer told Monk, "that's secondary compared to this. RANDY"  
"Yes Captain?"  
"You're in charge until I get back."  
"Me?"  
"No the other Randy who I'm talking to and looking directly at," Stottlemyer replied sarcastically, "of course you"  
"Thank you sir. You won't regret this"  
Stottlemyer bit back a sarcastic remark.  
"I'll call you later and explain," the captain said. Turning to Monk he exclaimed, "I'm driving"  
"Why?"  
"For two reasons," the captain answered, "1) my car is a police squad car. That means that we will be able to get there faster and 2) you are not in any shape to drive. Your wife is in the hospital and I think it's better if you let me drive.  
"Okay," Monk agreed, "it's a done deal. You drive"  
It was normally a 20 minute drive to the hospital but in the squad car they got there in under 10 minutes. When they got out Monk literally ran into the hospital hallways to the information desk.  
"Trudy," he asked the clerk, "what room is she in"  
"What's her last name," the clerk asked, "and what's the relation you have to her"  
"Sorry. Her last name's Monk as is mine cause I'm her husband"  
The clerk typed in a few words onto the computer.  
"She's in room 6064"  
"Thank you"  
"Is Ambrose Monk related to you?"  
"Yes… he's my older brother. He's the one that saved Trudy"  
She nodded.  
"He's being treated for minor burns," she said, "he'll be fine"  
"And Trudy?"  
"I don't know,' she said, "the doctor will have to answer that question"  
"IS SHE STILL ALIVE," he yelled.  
"As far as I know… yes"  
"As far as you know?"  
The doctor came out.  
"Mr. Monk right?"  
"Yes that's right. How is my wife"  
"Trudy was in bad shape when she got into the hospital but we were able to control the damage. Thanks to your brother she should get by without a hitch. She'll need to be in the hospital for a few days. Assuming no infections we can release her in a few days and she'll come back every 2 days for treatment"  
"For how long?"  
"For six weeks at least," the doctor explained  
"Why so long," Monk asked, "and is it painful"  
"She'll be put out," the doctor replied, "but she'll be sore for a few hours when she wakes up. Don't worry about that. It can be treated."  
"What's it like," he asked  
"Well… when you were a kid did you ever have a rough day?"  
"Are you kidding," Monk asked, "Yeah"  
"You know the aftermath of it?"  
"Yeah. It was icky"  
"That's a little how she'll be feeling," the doctor explained, "I know it's no fun but she's a survivor"  
He nodded  
"Can't you wait till after the pain is done in order to wake her up," he asked  
"We need to test her pain receptors," the doctor explained, "She's not out of the woods yet. We have every reason to believe she's going to make it with flying colors however. Your brother's a real hero"  
"When can I see her," he asked  
"Now if you want," the doctor replied, "but she's asleep"  
"Is my brother okay," he asked  
"He has minor burns from her being over him… and from carrying her to the bench"  
"Ambrose carried her to the bench?"  
"Oh yeah. Like I said your brother is a real hero"  
"I know," Adrian said, "especially with his agoraphobia"  
The doctor looked stunned  
"Your brother is agoraphobic?"  
"Wouldn't even step foot out of his house until today"  
"Did he say what cause him to leave the house?"  
"Lets just say he had some encouragement."  
Adrian wasn't about to tell the doctor about how Ambrose talks to angels and the heavenly Father. The doctor would send Ambrose for a psychiatric evaluation if he knew about that. Adrian wasn't sure if he gave any credence to it or not. He just knew his brother was a hero… his hero  
"Seems like you are very close to your brother"  
"I am. I know how to relate to my brother and he knows how to relate to me. We've been best friends since we were like toddlers."  
"Really?"  
"2 and 4"  
"Anyway Ambrose is doing fine. He'll be released in a little over an hour."  
"Thank you," Monk sighed in relief and ran all the way up to Trudy's room.  
She was asleep when he got in. _THANK GOD he thought. _She had been though a lot in just one short day. Things have changed so much. He sat down at her bedside and stroked her hair.  
It was 10 minutes later that she woke up.  
"How's my girl," he asked her tenderly  
"Which one," she said  
"Huh?"  
"The doctor had to take some tests," she explained, "and the rabbit died"  
"Huh?"  
"It would appear," she explained, "that our lives are going to change."  
She was smiling even though it was clear she was in a lot of pain. Suddenly it dawned on him what she was talking about. She was pregnant.  
"How far along are you," he asked  
"Four months according to the doctor," she said, "that's why my mood swings were so frequent, why I got so emotional the other day and why I've been throwing up the past 3 ½ months. The doctor said it's a girl… I hope you're not disappointed. Most men want sons."  
He bent to kiss her.  
"Trudy I don't care if it was a pony. This is our baby. My GO- I can't believe how blessed I am"  
He kissed her again then went into his brother's room after promising her he'd be right back.  
"Ambrose," he whispered, "thank you so much for what you did for Trudy"  
"It was no big deal"  
"Ambrose it was a huge deal. You not only saved Trudy… you saved my daughter"  
"Your daughter?"  
Adrian nodded  
"Trudy's pregnant," he explained  
"I figured that much," Ambrose said smiling, "they know already it's a girl?"  
"Yeah they did that test thing"  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle"  
"Ambrose if it's okay with Trudy… I want to name the baby Rose… after you because you saved her… and the baby"  
"I'd love that"  
"One more thing," he said, "and again Trudy needs to be on board with this but I want you to be the baby's godfather"  
"Really?"  
"I mean every word of it"  
"A-Adrian I would be honored."  
"It does mean you'll have to get past your fear of going outside"  
"I know"  
"Do you think you can do it," he asked encouragingly  
Ambrose motioned.  
"I obviously did do it," he said, "I must be able to. GOD I was so frightened"  
"What were you frightened of," Adrian asked  
"Adrian… it was scary taking control of the situation like that and still keeping her calm. You know what kept me brave?"  
"What?"  
"You. You are what kept me brave. I asked myself WWAD"  
"WW**A**D?"  
"What would Adrian do? I had to make sure everything stayed put. I remember that from fire safety class. I thought of how you would handle a situation like that and I did the best I could"  
"You are the most amazing brother in the world. You know Ambrose you've always been my hero."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Why? You've always been there for me"  
"Name one time," Ambrose said doubting himself, "except for today"  
Adrian knew that Ambrose got down on himself when he was going through a tough time.  
"I can name at least a dozen. The first one that comes to mind is the time we were in 10th and 12th grade retrospectively. You liked a girl from the 11th grade and I liked the same girl"  
Ambrose smiled.  
"I remember that. But how did you know I liked her"  
"Oh please it was obvious. You could hardly talk when you saw her. You would shutter every time anyone mentioned her name. Still at the same time even though you liked her you became my wingman. You talked me up to her and she ended up liking me"  
"I didn't stand a chance with her," Ambrose said, "she loved you from the moment she meet you."  
"Trudy never even gave me a second thought," Adrian told his brother, "until you started telling her I was worth it"  
"Well I guess-"  
"And then there was the time you beat your agoraphobia and came to my wedding."  
"I had to," Ambrose joked, "I was the best man"  
Adrian and Ambrose laughed for a minute then Ambrose said, "besides you're an amazing friend to me as well"  
"I am?"  
"Do you remember when you forgave me for kissing her"  
"AMBROSE you were SLEEPWALKING. You didn't even know what you were doing. There was nothing to forgive."  
Later Adrian was in Trudy's room when he brought up the things he discussed with Ambrose.  
"Honey," he said, "what do you think of calling the baby Rose?"  
"I'd love to," she said as her face fell  
"But?"  
"When I was a little girl my babysitter's name was Rose," she said, "and she used to hit me so bad I would get welts"  
Adrian winched in horror. He couldn't believe anyone would hit her for any reason let alone so bad that she could get welts.  
"What about Ambrosa," she suggested, "it's the female form of Ambrose"  
Adrian grinned widely.  
"I love it," he told her.  
"I think it would be a good idea," she said, "to make Ambrose Ambrosa's GODFATHER. He did save her after all.

Five months later Ambrosa Adriana Ellison Monk was brought into the world via C section. As Adrian watched Ambrose hold his GOD-DAUGHTER tears filled both their eyes. He knew that his brother was a hero.


End file.
